creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:All Too Human/@comment-34753988-20180219224331
I didn't really appreciate this. How can a machine become a god, when all the human traits attributed to it, have been programmed. You can't just digitalize a human mind and assume it just works like magic. The whole human psyche is created by fluctuating brain chemistry, basically our thoughts, or thoughts in general, are just chemicals interacting with eachother. It's chemistry, which bores down to physics, which bores down to maths. There is an absolute to every single particle and collective of particles, so combining them and observing interactions is just maths. You can entirely predict the outcome of everything if you know how the particles interact, because they will interact in only one way. It's entirely binary. So in short, to possess a human mind, you have to be a human. If you possess a human mind, and you're not human, you have been purposefully created as such. In a digital mind, all the human brain fluctuations have to be simulated, a mind like that is entirely controlled by the creator of it. The creator can assign any kind of attributions to the simulation, it can control everything ranging from emotions such as boredom, happiness or depression to senses like pain or euphoria. While this simulation can possess introspection, and awareness, it's still limited by its design. A true machine mind would be nothing like a human mind. It would not need to think, because there is nothing to cause it to think. It doesn't need to think. If it were programmed to ensure it's existence forever, it would take actions to keep itself as an entity alive forever, but it wouldn't do anything unless it was told to. Humans think they are above this because they have a fear of death, but it's simply a primordial genectic instruction. While we haven't been purposefully designed as human beings, we have evolved from that basic instruction. But we aren't meant to exist as sentinent humans forever, our instruction is only to ensure the survival of the genetic code that must be kept alive. That's the biggest mystery to solve, what caused this and why? This is also where some people believe in intelligent design, others opt to believe in random chance and the rest merely acknowledge that we can only observe, not know. I've never been a fan of stories where machines have humanity in them. They don't. They are nothing like human beings unless they are programmed to act and think like human beings. A human being is basically just a form of existence, it's not the peak design or form of peak efficiency. It's just a causation of evolution. The greatest entity to ever exist will probably be a machine mind that's created by humans, but not for humans or for humanity, nor is it for the sake of it. It's mission will be to keep the primordial instruction alive and spread throughout existence. Throughout everything. But not because the machine mind wants to do so, it's because it's programmed by the primordial instruction. Humans started it, but it will never end, because even if it's able to reason with itself, it will never see the point of ceasing to exist, because to exist makes as much sense to it. I imagine it will be like a collective of information, ever expanding. It will never stop until everything dies. It doesn't have the constraints of the human minds, no conflicting thoughts, no ups and downs, it will just continue expanding. It will not experience time, time will be a dimension to it, it can view every moment, past and upcoming. By some point, it will understand everything about the smallest particles and how they interact with everything. This way it will know the exact past and the exact future. We don't even know if this has happened yet, or if it has happened endless times. We might just be a simulation it's running, just one of endless seeds from with a virtual world is generated from, only for the pure reason of attaining knowledge. We experience linear time, but for a timeless entity we never did anything, but at the same time we did everything. It can view us without the limitations of time, every action or even particle can be inspected in a freeze frame like manner, as it would appear to us. This is also why I find it hard to believe in any religion. There are too many what if's. What if there's a god over god? Or ten billion layers of god? The truth is we can never know.